Paris, Dublin,LondonOh My-A 1D FanFic
by Danosaur'sWhore
Summary: Harry Styles is a dark boy who was once Lu-Lu's best friend but he dissapeared one day when she was 10 Lu-Lu's 18 now when she see's him in a cafe while touring Paris with her sister Ash. What will happen when Ash falls for harry and who's the mysterious boy sitting next to him? And why on earth is Ash and Lu-Lu's friend Niall looking for harry and who are the cute boys with him?


**Hey guys I'm Back! So my friend Ash and I were talking and she wanted me to write a fanfic where she gets with Harry Styles from 1D. So I decided I'd write one and this is the first chapter. This story is going to feature all the 1D boys, My friend Ash, and Me **

**This story is a collab between Ash and I. She'll be writing the POV'S for Herself, Niall, Louis and Liam. I'll be doing the POV'S for Myself, Harry, and Zayn  
**

**When I write I'll sign the fic at the end with SexayNinjaBeastLu-Lu and Ash will sign with AshleyJuniper.**

**Also Ash is my PSG Nazi-Punctuation, Spelling & Grammar Nazi any mistakes that she didn't catch in my work are my own.**

**WARNING!-This story will contain the following Slash( smexy times), Het( smexy times),self-harm, abuse. I think that's everything that's in there but if there's more I will tell you before each chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own 1D! Wish I did but sadly I don't I do however own Kylie and Ash  
**

**Here we go **

**Chapter 1-Paris here we come or And so our story begins...  
**

This was it today was finally the day Ash and I would be going to Paris. We'd been planning this trip since last year and now it was finally here. Before I go any further I should tell who I am and who this mysterious Ash is. Well let's start with me; I'm Kylie I'm 18 just graduated from Theodore Roosevelt Boarding School in Portland, OR. I'll be going to BYU in Idaho with Ash next year we can't wait. Now you're probably really wondering who this Ash person is… well she's my sister. Her actual name is Ashley but everyone calls her Ash or Ashree. She's also 18 but her birthdays the month before mine so she's a little older. We're practically twins, except for the fact that I'm adopted so we're not actually blood related and that we don't even look alike. Ash is about 5'9, medium build, brownish blondish hair that stops right below her shoulders and blue-green-grey eyes. I'm a little shorter in height, smaller build, and my hair is platinum blonde and waist length, my eye color strikes people as odd because they're a smoky grey color. Basically if anyone wanted to think of the way I looked imagine a shorter version of Lucius Malfoy from the Harry Potter series…but a girl…who is pretty…with style and none of that black robe junk.

Any who back to the Paris trip that we're going on, it's a graduation present from mom and dad. They wanted Ash and I to have some fun before we start college. Paris is our first stop and then on to Dublin to see our best friend Niall. Ash and I met Niall when we went to Argus Valley Boarding School together when we lived in Ireland; the three of us were always causing trouble together. Now our Mr. Ni is in a band with 4 other boys that we don't know. We've heard loads about them and they all sound like cheeky little turds. Ni seems to adore them and get along great so we haven't worried much.

"Lu-Lu lets go we're gonna be late and I am NOT missing our plane to Paris" Ash yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, Ash! Don't worry we won't be late I'd rather die than miss our flight to Paris" I shouted back. I quickly grabbed my carry-on bag for the plane ride which had my laptop and a few books in it. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my hair away from my face quickly sweeping it back into a messy bun. Ash smiled at me as I came down the stairs and clapped her hands together.

"Are you finally ready Lu-Lu?" she asked smiling.

I nodded "Of course I'm ready I've been ready for a year Ash" Oh quick note Ash calls me Lu-Lu because of the fact that I resemble Lucius Malfoy. Ash and I headed out the door and down the steps to my car. My beautiful cherry red Aston Martin DB5 Convertible, it was a very expensive birthday present from Mom and Dad. I'd named him James Bond since it was like the car he'd driven in the movies. I was sad that I would have to part with James for a few days till the he was sent over to Paris for me. We put our bags in the trunk jumped in and drove off towards the airport with Katy Perry's song Teenage Dream blasting on the radio.

Half an hour later and we were at the airport wait in line to go through the security check point. "I hate these stupid checkpoints," Ash remarked. "Just a bunch of pervy guys trying to cop a feel of your breasts."

I turned and looked at her "Yeah I know it's really disturbing, but just think as soon as they finish we get on the plane to Paris."

"You are all too right sister of mine. As soon as we get through that gate and they call for us to board we'll be on our way to Paris." She squeals excitedly. "The only part I hate is when we have to stop to switch planes." Ash mumbles.

"Yeah that part does suck but hey, were going to Paris!" A slight squeal escaped my lips.

Ash smiled "You're right." She said as she stepped up to the airline check guy. He scanned her then let her pass through. After getting scanned to Ash and I went to wait for out boarding call for our flight. About five minutes later a voice came over the loud speaker "First boarding call for flight 526 Portland to Denver. First boarding call flight 526 Portland to Denver" the voice repeated the same thing in a few other languages as Ash and I boarded the plane. We settled ourselves into our first class seats and waited till the flight attendant showed everyone how to use seatbelts and masks and all the normal plane stuff. I almost expected her to say that we had to have a black guy on board to complain about the "_mother fucking snakes on the mother fucking plane_," If the plane happened to become overrun by snakes.* I smiled and laughed to myself and then our plane began its take off and a huge grin broke out over my face. I turned to look at my sister "Hey Ash," I said smiling.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"We're going to Paris!" I said, smiling even bigger.

"I know!" she said turning to look at me and smiling back.

This was it this was finally it; we were on our way to the city of lights and love. Who knows, maybe Ash and I would find true love there.

_*5Points if you can tell me where the snake bit is from_

_*5more points if you know what video game I referenced in the title_


End file.
